When It Comes
by rachoz
Summary: Mia is a 27 year old Australian who is about to live her dream, she has been invited to write the script for New Moon. What will occur is something that she never imagined and something she tried to stop!
1. Chapter 1

I sat at Sydney International Airport with no doubt a surreal look on my face. I was about to embark on a trip of a life time and I didn't know what I was heading in to. I was flying half way across the world on a whim. A request from an idol of mine requesting my help. This was everything I had dreamt about, everything I wanted, everything I desired. I remember the day so clearly when i received an email from the desk of Stephanie Meyer, I shrieked with such delight but then suspicion arose. I automatically thought that it may have been one of my friends playing an awful joke on me, but then I dismissed that from my thoughts and i began to digest the email. She wanted me, she wanted my technique, my style, my thoughts. She had said she was a fan of mine. A FAN!! She said that she had read my book and had gone to my web site and read the beginnings of my next novel and wondered if there was any chance that I could put that on hold for a few months to work on a project with her. My hero, my idol wanted me.

I guess I should say of few things about myself. My name is Mia and I am 27 years old and I am Australian born and bred. I guess you could say I was a late bloomer in terms of career. I didn't start writing my first novel until I was 25 and it was first published when I was 27 and that's when the whirlwind began. People liked it and I was able to quit my day job and be a full time writer. I had magazines wanting me to write for them, I had publishers and agents requesting my next novel, I had television shows wanting me to write for them. I just didn't know what was happening. I simply loved writing and so I did it. Thankfully my best friend came along for the ride with me and she was my research assistant slash personal assistant. So far it was working out great. Wherever I went she came. My agent hadn't seemed to pick up on the fact that her job was mainly to keep me sane and occupied on the long trips, so as far as we were concerned it was the perfect arrangement.

When I got that first email from Stephanie I called Tasha straight away. I needed her here to help me digest it. It didn't seem real and I needed someone else to make me see that it was in fact a real email. It seemed like I had read over it hundreds of times. I closed my lap top and walked into the kitchen of my modest 2 bedroom apartment on the East Coast of Australia. I lived on my own and had my apartment set up the exact way I wanted. 10 minutes later I heard a key in my front door and Tasha rushed in, yelling out my name.

"I am in the kitchen," I replied, grabbing 2 wine glasses and pouring wine to the top of he glasses. I knew we would need a drink after this.

"What's happened? What is this email you are talking about?" Tasha asked, grabbing one of the wine glasses and consuming half in one gulp. I laughed and shook my head before opening my lap top and opening the email.

"I think our lives are about to change in a very dramatic way." I said as I turned the lap top towards her and grabbed my wine glass and walked into the living room.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tasha asked as she began reading.

_**To Mia, **_

_**I guess you are wondering why I am emailing you. I just wanted to say how much of a fan I am of your writing and of "When Worlds Collide" the way in which you captured the characters and made the reader feel a part of her world shows how talented you are and I wanted to convey that to you. As well as emailing to congratulate you, I also wanted to express my desire to work with you on an upcoming project of mine. I understand that you are in the beginning process of starting your next novel however I wanted to ask that you consider my proposal. I want to work with you and I would like to ask for your assistance in writing the screen play for the next installment of the Twilight series. We are due to begin working on New Moon within the next month and I would love for you to come to the USA for 3mths to work on the script with me in Los Angeles. We begin read throughs of the script in July, so I would need you to come to Los Angeles within the next 2 weeks. I understand that this is a big decision however I think we would develop a really great script that would benefit the legacy of the book. I will have my manager put together some contracts and fax them through to your management within the next day or so. Please feel free to contact me at any time to discuss this.**_

_**I look forward to hopefully working with you.**_

_**Stephanie Meyer.**_

"Holy Shit," Tasha squealed as she began reading through the email again.

She looked at me with an amused face and then punched me in the arm.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked, rubbing my now throbbing arm.

"I just wanted to make you see that this is real. Stephanie wants you to write with her, this is your dream Mia. Everything you wanted." She smiled at me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"I know, it's just so surreal. I don't know where to begin. Do I contact Steve and see if he has heard from Stephanie's management, do I email Stephanie back? Oh there is just way too many things to organise. Thank god I have you with me." I said as I ran my hair through my short blonde hair and began to pace my apartment.

"What do you mean, you have me?" Tasha asked as she grabbed my arm to make me stop pacing

"I am not going over there if you don't come." I looked directly at her with a hopeful look.

"Are you serious? You want me to come?" Tasha replied as her voice got louder and louder with excitement.

"Um, YES. You aren't just my research assistant you are also my best friend and I am not moving over there for 3mths and not having my best friend there." Tasha looked at me with a happiness in her eyes that I had never seen.

"Oh we are going to have so much fun!! Hopefully you can have some flings over there and finally meet someone." Tasha said with a nudge.

"It all comes down to guys with you doesn't it." I laughed at her and pushed her down on the couch before joining her.

"Maybe you'll fall in love on set, maybe with one of those hot young actors." Tasha winked before making kissing noises.

"The main word being young!! We are like 10 years older then all of them. Yes I have done my research and there will be no romances happening. Maybe there will be single guys around our age working on set, we can only hope Tash" I looked at her as I hit the reply button on Stephanie's email.

_**Hi Stephanie,**_

_**Wow, I don't know where to begin. Your email has completely overwhelmed me. Firstly, thank you for your kind words in regards to "When World's Collide". To get encouragement like that from someone you admire is quite overwhelming. **_

_**In regards to your request about New Moon, I am completely shocked and honored with your request. Your books inspired me to write and I would be honored and humbled to come and work with you on this movie. As you are aware I am in the process of beginning my next novel so I have one request that my research assistant comes to the USA with me so we can continue working on my next novel during our stay in the USA and she can also be of assistance with New Moon if required. Please let me know what I need to do in order to get visa's, accommodation and living arrangements organised for this move.**_

_**Thank you once again for this opportunity and I look forward to the coming months.**_

_**Mia Jenkins. **_

I re-read my email and let Tasha read it before hitting the send button. I wasn't sure if I was going to hear back from her or not. Tasha stayed for a few hours before leaving to go and see her boyfriend who I didn't really get along with. She made sure that I promised to call her as soon as I heard anything from either Stephanie, her management team or mine. I pinky swore and closed the door behind her as she left. I slumped on the couch and couldn't believe what was happening. I looked around my now quiet apartment and thought about leaving my home and moving half way across the world to start a whole new life. I walked into my kitchen and began preparing a light dinner and was interrupted by my computer coming to life and notifying me that a new email had arrived.

I walked over and looked at the screen, 1 new email from Stephanie Meyer displayed itself.

I was more nervous now then I was when the first email came through. I sat down and opened it and began to read.

"_**Hi Mia, **_

_**Thank you for getting back to me so quickly. I am so thrilled that you have agreed to work with me. This is truly going to be a great experience for both of us and I can't wait to learn and develop as a writer whilst working with you. In regards to your research assistant, I would love for you to bring them along and they can work with my research assistant on the set and whilst we are developing the script. We will organise your accommodation, visas and will organise both yours and your research assistance contracts and employment details. I will get my personal assistant and manager to begin organising this straight away so we can get this under way so you can come over as soon as possible. There is nothing that you need to do besides pack your bags and come to Los Angeles**_

_**Stephanie"**_

It was official, Tasha and I were moving to the USA in less then 2 weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

So here I was sitting in the departure lounge at Sydney International Airport waiting to hear my flight being announced. I looked to my left and saw Tasha playing with her phone, no doubt messaging her boyfriend for the hundredth time since we arrived in Sydney. They were going to try and make it work but I knew that Tasha was going to get her heart broken as it was common knowledge around town that her boyfriend had a wandering eye when Tasha wasn't around and to be honest I couldn't stand a thing about her boyfriend.

I had always loved the hustle and bustle of an airport. I was the type of person that loved travelling and being on a plane, train or bus. I loved the feeling of knowing that you were getting away from reality for a short time. I loved looking at everyone in the airport and wishing that I could read their minds because I could get so much inspiration from them for my writing. My thoughts were interrupted by Tasha tapping my arm, signaling that our flight had been announced. Stephanie's management company had booked us business class tickets which were totally unexpected and we were like 2 little school girls as we sat in the plush over sized seats as we had flight attendants fussing over our every need even before we had left the airport. I looked around the cabin and I guess I saw the usual occupants of business class seats. High class looking men and women in their suits, each with either a lap top or phone attached to them. I looked at Tasha and I and burst out laughing. We were both in our most comfy clothes, both with some trashy gossip magazine and iPod to occupy the time of the trip. This was so different to our usual lifestyle but we knew we had to enjoy every moment of it.

10hrs into the trip, I was interrupted from watching re-runs of Two and a half men by the flight attendant tapping me on the shoulder and handing me a strange looking phone.

"There is a call for you Miss Jenkins." I looked at her and then at Tasha who had just woken up.

"Hello, this is Mia Jenkins speaking." I said, unsure as to who would be on the other end and slightly confused at using a phone whilst flying.

"Hi Mia, its Stephanie. I just wanted to call you quickly to see how everything is going."

"Oh hi Stephanie. Everything is going great. We are flying somewhere over the pacific ocean at the moment and are loving the business class seats that we are sitting in. You really shouldn't have."

"That's great to hear. I just wanted to let you know that we have organised a driver to be at the airport when you arrive to take you to your condo that we have rented for you and Tasha whilst you are here. It's close to our offices and to the set so I am hoping that it is ok for you both. We have left some money on the counter for groceries just to get you girls started as I know how much it sucks to go to a empty fridge."

"Thank you so much Stephanie, you really are doing too much for us. But we do appreciate it greatly."

"Mia, you are the one I should be thanking because you are leaving your home to come and work with me. I am flying into Los Angeles tomorrow afternoon so maybe we can meet up for dinner tomorrow night."

"That sounds perfect, once again thanks so much."

"Ill speak to you tomorrow. Have a safe trip." The phone went dead and I looked at it for a moment before giving it to the flight attendant. Tasha looked at me for answers but all I could do was shake my head in amazement.

I went back to watching Two and a half men but my mind was totally distracted. My life was changing at such a fast pace. Our lives were going to be like nothing we could imagine. We came from a town of 30,000 people and we were moving to a city with millions of people. How were we going to fit in? Would we meet people? Thank god I had Tasha coming with me.

Eventually we were both woken from our slumber by a loud announcement that we were making our decline into Los Angeles, California. We couldn't believe that we had been flying for 18hrs. We were arriving at 3pm local time and we both felt semi awake as we had dozed for the majority of the flight. As we got off the plane, we were greeted by a hustle and bustle that we had never imagined. The airport was like a city in itself, hundreds if not thousands of people were rushing around us and it felt like we were in slow motion. I looked at Tasha and was greeted by her large grin, she was absolutely loving this and to be honest so was I. We quickly joined the crowd and followed them to the exciting time of going through immigration which in past experiences was a painful drawn out experience but today it seemed to go quite fast and we were officially welcomed into the United States of America. We rushed to baggage claim and grabbed our bags and walked to the waiting area and that's where I had my first out of body experience. I saw my name being held up by a driver. Now you have got to realize that I have never experienced this so it didn't really cross my mind that he was waiting for us, I just thought someone else had the same name as me. Tasha thought it was the funniest thing that she had ever witnessed. Once she had overcome her laughing fit, we walked over to the driver and he immediately took our bags and we were on our way to our new home.

I sat in the cab and watched as Los Angeles flew past me. Tasha grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"This is our new life Mia, thank you for bringing me along for the ride." Tasha said with a true appreciation in her life.

"You never have to thank me. We have always said that we would always do things together and I couldn't do this without you." I looked at her and leaned over and gave her a big hug.

"Miss Jenkins, we have arrived." The driver announced as he pulled into a valet parking spot. I looked at Tasha and shook my head.

We had pulled up in front of an apartment building that looked like nothing I had ever experienced before. It was about 15 apartments ranging from high rise apartments to ground level apartments. It was set in a park setting with a lake and plenty of area to walk but it was so close to the city as you could see the skyline in the distance.

I looked at Tasha who silently said 'Oh My God,' exactly what I was thinking. We moved away from the cab and watched as a valet came and got our bags and walked into what I assumed was reception. We instinctively followed and was greeted by a young girl behind reception.

"Miss Jenkins and Miss Binks, my name is Chelsea and I would like to extend my welcome to you. I am a huge fan of your book."

"Thank you Chelsea, it's nice to finally be here."

"Ok, well everything is organised for you both. We have an open booking for your condo with the initial rent being paid for 3 months but with the option to extend. Ill just ask you to sign the paper work and then ill show you to your condo and then I would be honored to show you around the facilities if you would like."

"That sounds awesome." I replied with a smile.

We spent the next 10 minutes signing paper work before being given the key and directions to our condo. Chelsea had told us that we had a ground level condo with a view of the pool. We were just excited that there was a pool. We grabbed the map and keys and walked in the general direction of where Chelsea had told us that the condo was. We walked through the winding paths and realized that the majority of people looked around our age which made us happy. A few gave us smiles and casual hellos. We finally got to condo number 5.

"I am pretty nervous," I admitted as I went to put the key in the keyhole.

"So am I, but I do have a great feeling about this." Tasha replied in her soothing tone.

I put the key in and turned. The door popped open, revealing our new home. We both walked in and gasped. It was perfect.

We silently walked throughout the condo. It was amazing. It was fully furnished, it had quite possibly the biggest kitchen either of us had ever seen, the living room was massive with big screen plasma and an entertainment system that we probably never thought existed. There were 3 large bedrooms, each with its own bathroom and massive wardrobes. One bedroom had a veranda which looked out over the pool and then others had views of the park land that surrounded the apartment block. Everything was perfect.

"This place is beautiful, this is exactly how we would have decorated too." Tasha was the first to speak.

"I can't believe this." I whispered still walking around the condo. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Tasha and I both looked at each other before walking over laughing. We opened it to find Chelsea standing there removing her badge.

"So I was wondering if you still wanted the grand tour." Chelsea asked with a smile.

"Yeah sure that would be great. Ill apologize in advance if we both seem a bit weird, its just that we are a bit overwhelmed that is all." I said as I grabbed the key and followed Chelsea outside.

We spent the next half an hour being shown around the apartment building. Chelsea showed us where the gym was, informed us that there was a really great coffee shop near reception and a really popular bar only a 5 minute walk down the street. She said that it was a great place to live and that the majority of residents were actors or musicians that were in town for a period of time. There weren't any long term residents. Chelsea explained that her dad was the manager of the apartment building so that's why she works there however she lives with her parents about 10 minutes away. We found out that Chelsea was 25 and was studying Music Business at UCLA. We walked throughout the apartment block and headed back to the condo. Chelsea came in and was amazed at how great the place was. Even though she worked there she never went into any of the apartments.

"Man I am hungry," Tasha suddenly announced. I looked at my watch and realized I was still on Sydney time.

"What time is it?" I asked Chelsea.

"Its just gone 7pm," Chelsea replied.

"No wonder we are hungry. Is there any good places to eat around here."

"You do realize you are in Los Angeles. There are hundreds of good places to eat. What do you feel like?" Chelsea said with a laugh.

"We come from a place that has a maximum of 3 great places to eat so this is very new to us. I feel like a burger and fries. Something simple yet extremely tasty."

"Well there is a really popular diner in Hollywood that has the best burgers in town."

"We should go there." I said with a nod towards Tasha. She was still walking through the condo and grunted in acknolwdgement. I looked towards Chelsea who seemed to lose her bubbly personality.

"Well how about you go and get changed and we can all go out and get some food. Well that's if you don't already have plans?" I said to Chelsea who automatically perked up again.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"You wont be imposing, your our new friend!!" I said with a smile.


End file.
